Vivid Entertainment
| founder = Steven Hirsch David James | location = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | key_people = | products = Adult films, brand licensing program including sex toys, condoms, apparel, etc. | homepage = }} Vivid Entertainment Group is an American pornographic film production company,"The (Porn) Player" by Matthew Miller, Forbes magazine, July 4, 2005.Adult-film-studio-blames-Google DigitalEdge, February 18, 2008. featuring internet content. Overview In 2006, it was described by Reuters as one of the handful of studios that dominate the U.S. porn industry. It is based in Los Angeles, California. Founder Steven Hirsch is Co-Chairman, along with Bill Asher, who is also a Co-owner."Vivid Entertainment LLC: CEOs and Executives", BusinessWeek Vivid Entertainment LLC is privately owned by Americans Steven Hirsch and Bill Asher, and Welshman David James (born Dewi James in Blaengarw, Bridgend).PrivCo.com Private Company Financial Report on Vivid Entertainment LLC – 'PrivCo.com Private Company Financial Report on Vivid Entertainment LLC'. In February 2006, Vivid changed its condom-only policy to a condom-optional policy that lets performers decide whether or not to use them.Rubbers Revolutionary: AIDS Healthcare Foundation’s Michael Weinstein by Patrick Range McDonald, LA Weekly. January 28, 2010"LA Weekly: Profiles AHF's "Adult Film Condom Campaign" by Patrick Range McDonald, LA Weekly. January 28, 2010 In October 2010, Vivid stopped production as a precaution when an actor tested positive for HIV. An October 2012 open letter, from Steven Hirsch, took aim at a Los Angeles County plan that would require performers to wear condoms on set. Hirsch said the proposal would be costly and ineffective and was an example of unnecessary government intrusion into private bedrooms. Divisions and ventures *'Alt-porn': In 2009, the company won the AVN Award for Best Music Soundtrack for The Bad Luck Betties and in 2010, for the musical soundtrack of Live in My Secrets. *'Vivid Radio': Vivid supplied content for a channel on the Sirius XM Radio network that features its various stars. The channel moved to online only on July 17, 2014. List of Vivid Girls The following is a list of notable Vivid actresses (known as "Vivid Girls") during the first thirty years of Vivid. The most recent Vivid Girl, Allie Haze, terminated her contract with Vivid in 2012. * Christy Canyon * Asia Carrera * Celeste * Nikki Charm * Barbara Dare * Racquel Darrian * Devon * Nikki Dial * Taylor Hayes * Melissa Hill * Hanna Hilton * Deidre Holland * Heather Hunter * Jenna Jameson * Jenteal * Chloe Jones * Julia Ann * Kayden Kross * Chasey Lain * Dyanna Lauren * Hyapatia Lee * Sunny Leone * Janine Lindemulder * Ginger Lynn * Nina Mercedez * Stefani Morgan * Tera Patrick * Nikki Randall * Raylene * Tawny Roberts * Savanna Samson * Savannah * Cheyenne Silver * Jennifer Stewart * Kobe Tai * Tiffany Taylor * Nikki Tyler * Tori Welles }} Legal controversy On December 6, 2007, Vivid Entertainment filed a copyright infringement lawsuit against PornoTube. "Home porn gives industry the blues", guardian.co.uk, December 16, 2007. Retrieved March 4, 2009. The lawsuit alleged that the YouTube-like site profits from the illegal posting of Vivid's copyrighted films, and failed to comply with the Child Protection and Obscenity Enforcement Act, a federal age-verification and record-keeping law that applies to the adult film industry. The case was settled out of court.Copyright Lawsuit Against PornoTube Withdrawn by Janko Roettger. October 24, 2008. Awards and recognition – 'Best Gonzo Release' for Chemistry; 'Best Interactive CD-ROM – Game' for Virtual Vivid Girl Sunny Leone. * 2007 AVN Award – 'Best Interactive CD-ROM – Game' for Virtual Vivid Girl Sunny Leone * 2008 AVN Award – Top Renting Title of the Year – 2007' for Debbie Does Dallas ... Again2008 AVN Award – Top Renting Title of the Year – 2007' for Debbie Does Dallas...Again; 'Best Film' for Layout; 'Best Pro-Am Series' for Filthy's First Taste. * 2008 AVN Award – 'Best Film' for Layout * 2008 AVN Award – 'Best Pro-Am Series' for Filthy's First Taste * 2009 AVN Award – 'Best Music Soundtrack' – The Bad Luck Betties2009 AVN Award – 'Best Music Soundtrack' – The Bad Luck Betties; 'Best Educational Release' for Tristan Taormino's Expert Guide to Oral Sex 2; 'Best Film' for Cry Wolf. * 2009 AVN Award – 'Best Educational Release' for Tristan Taormino's Expert Guide to Oral Sex 2 * 2009 AVN Award – 'Best Film' for Cry Wolf * 2010 AVN Awards – Throat: A Cautionary Tale won five awards2010 AVN Awards – Throat: A Cautionary Tale won 5 awards; 'Best Overall Marketing Campaign – Company Image'; 'Best Music Soundtrack' – Live in My Secrets; Vivid Ed for 'Best Educational Release' – Tristan Taormino's Expert Guide to Threesomes; 'Best Pro-Am Series' Brand New Faces. * 2010 AVN Award – 'Best Overall Marketing Campaign – Company Image' * 2010 AVN Award – 'Best Music Soundtrack' – Live in My Secrets – Vivid-Alt * 2010 AVN Award – Vivid Ed for 'Best Educational Release' – Tristan Taormino's Expert Guide to Threesomes * 2010 AVN Award – 'Best Pro-Am Series' Brand New Faces * 2010 XBIZ Award Nominee – Studio of the YearXBIZ Announces Finalist Nominees for 2010 XBIZ Awards, XBIZ, Wednesday, December 16, 2009 * 2010 XBIZ Award Nominee – Feature Movie of the Year for Faithless * 2010 XBIZ Award Nominee – Feature Movie of the Year for Throat: A Cautionary Tale * 2010 XBIZ Award Nominee – Feature Movie of the Year for Live In My Secrets (Vivid-Alt) * 2010 XBIZ Award – 'Marketing Campaign of the Year' – Throat: A Cautionary TaleXBIZ Award Winners, XBIZ, February 2011 * 2012 XBIZ Award – 'Marketing Campaign of the Year' – Spider-Man XXXXBIZ Award Winners, XBIZ, January 2012 * 2013 XBIZ Award Nominee – 'Studio of the Year', 'Parody Release of the Year-Comedy' for Star Wars XXX: A Porn Parody; also 'Parody Release of the Year-Drama' for The Avengers XXX: A Porn Parody and The Dark Knight XXX: A Porn Parody. Additional nominations include: 'All-Sex Series of the Year for Brand New Faces, 'Vignette Release of the Year' for Allie Haze: True Sex and GoddessXBIZ Nominees 2013 , XBIZ, January 2013 * 2013 XBIZ Award – 'Vignette Release of the Year' – Allie Haze: True Sex * 2013 XBIZ Award – 'Parody Release of the Year – Comedy' – Star Wars XXX: A Porn ParodyXBIZ Award Winners 2013, XBIZ, January 2013 * 2014 XBIZ Award – 'Parody Release of the Year – Drama' – Superman vs. Spider-Man: An Axel Braun Parody and 'Couples-Themed Release of the Year' – Orgy University,XBIZ Award Winners 2014, XBIZ, January 2014 * 2015 XBIZ Award – 'Feature Movie of the Year' – WetworkXBIZ Award Winners, XBIZ, January 2015 * 2015 XBIZ Award – 'Best Art Direction' – Wetwork }} References External links * * Category:American pornographic film studios Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Pornography in Los Angeles Category:American companies established in 1984 Category:1984 establishments in California